Rookie Mistakes
by RogueSummersLover
Summary: I don't own this image. Couldn't find the og. Dick never expected this to happen on his first night. He never expected to commit one of the biggest taboos either. But with the help of his partner, his lover, and his friends, Dick will discover a new strange serial killer. Rob/star, some BB/Rae and Cy/Bee rated for L/S/D/V Trigger warnings. T for safety, but I may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back from the dead. Did you all miss me? I missed this! So- Lets get the house keeping out of the way:: I pretty much deleted that was previously uploaded. I'm so much older than I was and everything seemed to medocre and i couldnt connect to any of it anymore. I'm starting new

Litttle Life updates!:: Life happened. For real, I'm married now. Weird and exciting. I'm near twice the age I was when i first started this trip. Also, for many, many years, I stopped writing.

But I'm Back! Yay! So, I'm experimenting. I started this a while ago. I didnt know what direction i wanted to take it, but now I do. I want to see if there is still any interest out there. So heres a new story by me... If there is anyone who volunteers as tribute and would like to proof my horrbile writing please please contact me. All I have right now is word processor and grammarly. Please, anyone and everyone review, even if you dont like it. I need to know. Tid bits, harrasssments, corrections, approvals... I need it all. I would honestly like to continue this project. read and review! 3

So...

Dick is a newly appointed junior dective. His first case turns out to be a dousey of one. (Don't worry all your favorite characters will be here.) Unbeknowst to him, the girl sucks him under her spell, and he commits one of the biggest tabbos. Rob/star. some BB/Rae and Cy/Bee

my synopsis sucks, I know, but please give it a chance. And obviously, I do not own these characters. At. All.. That's all DCU.

Omg. Anyway: Here, without further hesitation is Rookie Mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 1.

His first night on the job and he never thought that he would come across something like this. Maybe a couple bar fights, half a dozen traffic violations, a breaking-the-peace maybe, but *this* not so much. He almost had a lapse in memory. *Almost*.

The poor girl was scantily clothed. Her purple top lay in tatters, just barely hiding her chest. And the skirt? Not even draped across her lap but strewn beside her obviously ripped and thrown in a hurry. At first glance, he didn't see her underwear but upon a double take, they were ripped down the seam to tie her hands above her head. There was something *carved* into her stomach.

A sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed him. He had to turn away for a moment. For a moment all he could think and feel was pity. This poor thing had suffered a tragic event and when she woke who knew if she'd be able to survive the mental stress.

He leaned against the grimy brick building, closed his eyes, and let out a breath. She didn't need him to lose his cool now. She needed action. And as a junior detective of the city, he had an honor to uphold, a badge to protect.

Barely a minute passed before he pulled himself off the wall. *Oh god* he needed to see how bad her injuries were. Slowly, he crept closer to the girl, kneeling so he could be level with her.

*Please be alive*. He reached his hand towards her neck to find a pulse. Placing his pointer and middle fingers on her carotid artery, he waited. A faint throbbing reaches his fingers. Releasing a sigh of relief, he closes his eyes and focused on counting the pulses. *Sixty-six*. Lower than he liked but at least she had one.

He leaned back on his heels and removed his fingers from her neck. After shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looked at her neck to her stomach. He noticed a few red marks on her neck but what he saw on her stomach made him cringe again. A weird shape was carved into her skin. *Who does that to someone?*

The *symbol*? Looked like a... well he didn't know. *A backward F?* But it wasn't quite an F. The prongs were slanted. It stretched from the bottom of her sternum to just below her navel, above her skirt hemline. *What sick fuck does that?* He clenched his fists in anger.

Blood dripped from the open wounds, flowing down her stomach to form a small pool next to her. From the look of the cuts, it was only superficial. Certainly would leave a scar, but not deep enough to cause permeant damage. At the very least she would have to be sown up. She would be fine until he was able to call the ambulance here.

He reached his hand into his pants pocket to pull out his phone. A groan made him pause.

If she was waking, procedure had to wait. The girl stirred, causing her long red hair to move like a bloody puddle around her head. Her body began to move. She pulled her long legs up to her stomach. As she rolled over, she tried to lower her arms. Meeting some resistance, her eyes fluttered open in confusion.

Her eyes scanned the area frantically, taking in her whole environment. He watched as panic settled into her eyes. Even in the dark, her eyes glowed. When she spotted him, she instantly shrunk away, fearing the worst. Cautiously, he raised his hands in a universal sign of no harm.

"It's ok. I'm an officer. I won't harm you," he said slowly. He reached into his back pocket to pull out his badge, flipped his wallet open, and showed her.

She watched him, completely untrusting, but stopped trying to shy away. He watched her face and she visibly relaxed. When she blinked he noticed the outlining red around her bright eyes.

"I'm going to call the hospital now, ok?" He waited until she nodded to reach back into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly pressing the number for the station, he lowered his other hand.

"It's Grayson," he said. " I need back up at 2nd and Willowbrook. Bring the EMTs." He snapped his phone shut. "They'll be here soon." He promised. "Can I ask you a couple questions?" She nodded. "Can I see your stomach? You're bleeding."

She shuddered and shrank away again. He sighed in exasperation. "Ok, can you tell me what happened?"

Slowly she opened her mouth. "I..." her voice cracked. *Strangled ?* "I do not..." she shook her head and tears filled her eyes.

"Shhh... it's ok. You don't have to talk now."

She curled around herself as much as she could, wrapping her still bound wrists around her knees, laying her head on her lap. He watched as her body shuddered and heaved in a violent sob.

Stress crept into his shoulders as another wave of pity ran through him. He silently vowed that he would catch this guy. To have this beautiful woman tortured and mutilated. Anger replaced pity. His fingers curled, eyes narrowed, and mouth tightened. Another shiver wracked her body instantly drawing his attention again. *Where are they?* Tugging off his blazer, he wrapped it around her. She stiffened at the contact but stopped shivering.

Sirens blared in the distance, growing louder by the second. *Finally*. Within minutes red and blue lights flickered and flashed, illuminating the darkened alleyway. He rose to a standing position ready to greet his partner and the rest.

"Try not to move too much. Ok?" He turned his ear back toward her. "At least until we get you on that stretcher."

"Dick, what's the story?" A barge of a man stepped out of an unmarked, dark car. Dick watched as his partner walked over to him with a hand on his hip. He knew that he was about to hear it for ditching his partner to roam the streets by himself, but he didn't care. Before the big guy could open his mouth, her pointed to the victim behind him.

"You know, just your usual possible rape, strangulation, and attempted murder. Oh and did I mention with a possible cult member?" Sarcasm was always the best way for him to vent a bit. Having been partners for 4 years, including the police academy, an friends for even longer, he knew that his partner would be ok with his sudden snarky tone. "Just get the EMTs here for her, Vic."

"Well a'ight, then."

Victor Stone was tall, dark skinned, and stocky. But it wasn't his black hair or brown eyes that anyone noticed right away, it was his mechanical arms and legs. Although quite touchy about his appearance, he would frequently acknowledge that his prosthetics made him more machine than human.

He grew up with a somewhat troubled childhood—something neither Dick nor Vic liked to about. Dick wouldn't even know if he had any choice. During his early childhood, Vic's parents had subjected him through various tests to ensure Vic would be the smartest, fastest, and strongest.

Unfortunately for Vic, they had succeeded. He held all the local records in high school and the academy. During one of their "advancement" treatments, something went wrong and both parents were killed. Vic was discovered with severe third-degree burns on both his arms and legs, leading to amputation of most of his limbs.

Dick watched as Victor turned towards the ambulance and waved them over. At first, he didn't want to move aside. He stood in front of her, protectively. Victor coughed under his breath, trying to hide his smile, and he moved to the side, letting the emts pass by.

Victor followed the emts, carefully judging the entire area. He took into account of the puddle of blood, and the blazer that covered her body. He shot a glance over at his partner, silently questioning.

As he turned back to the girl, he released a breath and kneeled in front of her. She was shaking with fear. Pulling herself farther into the blazer, she attempted to hide from his scrutiny gaze. She squirmed and shuttered.

"Hey there, little lady. I know I look scary but I ain't gunna hurtcha. We're just gunna put you on a stretcher and take you to the hospital. Aight, little lady, can you stand?" She nodded, unwrapping her arms from her knees.

"I..I need help, please." She held out her wrists in front of him. Vic paled for a second after seeing what bound her wrists together. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but blush. He could see now that underneath the blazer she was hardly clothed at all.

For a moment he wasn't sure what he should do. Should he rip or cut? He certainly didn't want to contaminate the evidence. The suspect's fingerprints or DNA could be anywhere on them. And they needed all of it. The sick ass had to have left something on them. No way he could rip them from her body and tie her wrists together without leaving some kind of evidence.

She looked so helpless and small. He was a sucker for women. No matter what, he had to cut the thing off of her. "Aight, little lady, imma start sawing at it." He said to her. He reached out to her with one of his fingers pointed. "This damn mechanical limb is at least useful in cutting or opening anything," he admitted as he used his finger to saw away the thin fabric.

She half smiled, understanding that he was still embarrassed out of the whole situation. Once freed, she shook her wrists loose of any stiffness. Clasping her hands around Vic's metal hands, she smiled as full as she could muster.

"Thank... you." Her voice was small and gentle. He nodded, stood, and beckoned an emt over.

"Get this girl to the hospital already. The little lady's been through enough. An' little lady, Dick'll be by later to see you." Vic said, turning away from the girl. Now that everything was set into motion, Vic could concentrate on his part and she could concentrate on get fixed up. Vic sighed. He and Dick had a long road a head of them, and he could only pray that it would be without complications.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I obviously don't own TT nor the cover picture. Please review: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It only helps me improve.

Chapter 2.

A bright light seeped through her eyes. When she tried to open them, pain erupted in her skull. She winced. Throbbing. All she could feel was intense throbbing everywhere. Her head, stomach, and* oh god* in between her legs. Her throat felt tight and scratchy and sore. She managed to open her eyes but only for a second. Blinding white light filled her vision. White and gray circles danced across her vision. Tears stung her eyes and a wave of nausea hit her head on.

Bile rose in her mouth and burned her already aching throat. Barely able to turn her head, the acid rose again and this time she felt her body wretch it out. Spasms wracked her body. Her stomach clenched and roughy on a new wave of pain.

Her arms, dead weights, tried to move to clutch at her stomach. Instead, she dug her nails into the bed to steady the spiraling lights and pulsating nausea.

Slowly, the room seemed to dim and lights settled into place. Nausea still rocked her body, but at least she could hold it in. Dancing spirals faded into walls. As everything settled, Kory looked around cautiously. White was everywhere. Four walls surrounded her, subtly constricting and confining.

On the left side of her was a bright sun-stained curtain that wrapped ever closer than the walls, blocking her view from beyond. Only a sliver of a silhouetted resembled a doorway to the outside world. She guessed at least.

To her right, was a small metal end table. On top was a plastic cup, with what she assumed, was _water_. She licked her lips at the thought. Something she desperately needed to rid the rancid taste in her mouth.

Beyond the end table, was a window. The darkness the seeped through made the walls sink ever closer around her. She never did like white. It reminded her of clinical, antiseptic, and nightmares from her childhood.

By the colorless room, she could only assume that she was indeed in a hospital. Something she dreadfully wished she could escape from. As she tried to lift her arms again, she met resistance. Her heart fluttered faster; her breath hitched. _Not again._

A moment of panic set deep inside her chest. Fears from past dared to come forward. But, so did something else. A man's face. A familiar face. Smiling. Laughing. Dancing. Drinking. Romance. And then… Flashes of lights. Fighting. Choking. Darkness.

She could only remember bits and pieces, but she could tell her night did not turn out the way that she originally had planned.

The horrifying reality was finally sinking in.

Kory was in shock. She should be crying or heaving with pain. She should be shouting, and cursing, and throwing a fit. And maybe she already had. But instead, in this very moment, she was numb. There was no other way to describe the way she was feeling. She was completely and utterly helpless.

Perhaps, if she called out, someone would come to her. Tentatively, she licked her lips.

"Hello?" she tried to call out, but her voice merely whispered. Clearing her throat she tried again. "Hello? Is…there anyone there?"

After a few minutes, a darker shadow came around to the curtain. Kory sighed in relief. Someone had heard her. The figure crept around the curtain cautiously, pulling it back reveal a tall, dark-skin woman. She had her short curly hair pulled into tight buns on either side of her head. Her face was soft. Her makeup was lightly done, only to accent her cheeks and her round eyes.

"Hey, girl. Heads up your in a hospital. So don't freak out, ok? How ya feelin'?" The woman stepped around the curtain to come into Kory's full vision. She wore a police uniform, dark blue, a couple pins, her academy's patch, and her holster to the side of her hip.

Kory shook her head, causing a new wave of nausea. She clenched her eyes tightly, willing nausea to pass. The woman clicked her tongue.

"That good, huh. Lemme go get one of the nurses for ya. They'll have a good look 'atcha." She turned to head back past the curtain but paused and turned back around. "I'm Karen by the way. Karen Beecher. Everybody calls me Bee though." She smiled brightly and then left.

Kory was alone again. For the third time, she tried to lift her arms. Still finding herself unable to lift her arms, she finally looked down at them. _Strapped in_? The bounded her to the bed? Confusion overtook her. If she was safe…. then why would they find the need to strap her in?

"Good morning, dear. You put up quite the fight last night."

As if she heard Kory's unvoiced question, an elderly nurse came through the door. Confusion was written all over Kory's face. She certainly didn't understand.

The nurse pointed at her arms. "You sure must have had a good fright because we had to strap you. But not before you gave that handsome detective a good walloping." The nurse chuckled. "Poor thing didn't even know what hit him."

Kory's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is he ok? Did...did I hurt him?"

"Oh, it was nothing besides a hurt pride for the boy and maybe a bit of a bruise on his jaw." The nurse chuckled again. "He'll be alright dear. You're the one everyone's concerned about. Now, hush and we'll get your vitals checked, bandages changed, and get you spruced up. He wanted to see you once you were awake."

The nurse paused as she bustled about the room, fluffing her pillows, filling up her water pitcher, and finally pulling back her privacy curtain. "I'm May, by the way, dear." She hummed along busing herself with her tasks.

"He's certainly handsome." She winked at Kory. "Oh, if I was 30 years younger." She laughed heartily. "Now, come dear, let's get you cleaned up."

Kory tensed as the elderly nurse came close to her but relaxed when she reached for her restraints. Once they were freed, her wrists flew up. She wrapped her arms around herself, briefly relaxing and letting her anxiety calm down. She had the power back to fight if needed. A soft sigh escaped her mouth. The buried memories of the past no longer tried to claw their way back to the surface.

"Thank… you." Kory closed her eyes and sighed again. After a moment, Kory opened her eyes and glanced at the woman before her. The woman's eyes were filled with pity and her face was contorted into a half-smile-half-frown. The full smile appeared merely after a half of a second.

"Ready my dear?" She opened her hand for Kory to take. Soft hands met calloused, but despite that, Kory felt nothing but motherly kindness from the woman before her.

With a shaky breath and bit of weariness, Kory turned and pulled her feet from the bed. Her feet met the floor, and with her hand still in the nurse's, Kory pulled herself into a standing position. Her legs wobbled for her body weight but held fast. With a light, reassuring squeeze from the nurse, Kory cautiously stepped forward.

Confidence filled her spirit with each step. Letting go of the security of the woman's hand, Kory walked to a door that was previously hidden behind the curtain. Several steps later, Kory grabbed the cool metal of the door handle.

From behind her, the nurse sighed and clasped her hands together in worry. For she knew the full extent of Kory's injuries and the hidden injustice that needed attention. The poor dear would be shocked, mortified even when she saw herself.

"When you're finished, open the door. I'll change your bandages."

Kory closed the door once she was inside completely. There inside, was the bare minimum, but at least an ample amount of room. A white pedestal sink sat in the corner with a large oval mirror. Avoiding the mirror, she walked farther into the bathroom.

With great effort and weariness, Kory stood in front of the sink. Still avoiding looking at herself, she washed her hands. Only after pulling at the hospital gown that covered her body and letting it drop to the floor, she dared to peak at the mirror.

What stared back her was a mere fraction of her normal self. Matted curly red hair, paler than normal, and dull lifeless green eyes stared back at her. Her normal orange-tinted skin (a paternally-caused birth defect) was gone and replaced with a sickly yellow glow. Speckled into her pale yellowing skin, was deep purple and dark blue bruises. Around her wrists and more alarming, her neck. The closer she looked, the more the bruises stood out. Finger-like impressions glared out where her Adam's apple would be.

Tears filled her eyes as her gaze lowered. Below her breasts, (she vaguely noticed the handprint-sized bruise on top of her chest) a large white gauze pad covered her entire stomach. Whatever hidden below it was the cause of her previous unknown pain.

While she contemplated peeling back the gauze, she recognized another previous dull ache. Her breath hitched as a sneaking suspicion entered her consciousness. She _knew_ that aching and burning. She took a shaky breath as she lowered her eyes to space between her legs.

Shame filled her. Her cheeks grew hot and a bead of sweat formed at her brow. A cry escaped her lips; her legs crumpled. Grabbing the edge of the sink for support, she held on tightly, hands turning white with the strength. Whimpering erupted from her slightly parted lips. A chest tightening, leg trembling, an earth-shattering sob rose deep within her. It was a promise made long ago made to herself that this would never happen again, broken now.

Knocking broke into her reverie, dispersing her shameful whimper.

"Dear, do you need help?" Kory closed her eyes tightly. Pulling as much strength possible, she straightened and stood tall. Averting her gaze from the mirror to the closed door to her left, she sucked in a breath.

"I..I am fine." Kory's response was shaky but the nurse left her alone again. With new resolve, she looked back toward the sink.

Taking the rough soup into her hands, she lathered up as much suds as possible. Feeling completely disgusting and dirty and unclean, she tried to scrub away the pain and the embarrassment she felt. Scrubbed hard as to wash away the dirtiness that plagued her. She washed, and then again, and then for the third time.

Kory released a heavy breath and gripped the door handle. She hung her head in shame as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you poor dear. Let's get those bandages changed and we'll get you back into bed." The nurse clucked and shuffled over to her.

Kory let her hair pool around her face. Not quite daring to see the marks that hid below the bandages. She didn't need to see more than she already had. May coaxed her closer to the now made hospital bed.

"Come, dear," she urged. When she was satisfied, she began to unravel the stained gauze. Taking a cloth that she had in her hand, she patted the wound. Afterward, she poured water from Kory's pitcher to wet the cloth. Blotting the cloth against her skin, she attempted to remove much of the dried crusted blood.

Every few pats a hiss and a flinch would escape Kory's lips. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, the nurse dropped the dirtied rag into the garbage and then wrapped fresh clean gauze around her sickly yellowing skin. Turning away from the girl, the motherly nurse walked out of the room, grabbed a fresh hospital gown, walked back into the room, and the pulled the dress back onto the girl.

"Almost good as new darling. Now, come back to bed and sleep a while. Now, listen, dear, please call me if you get uncomfortable and need me." May pulled the covers back, ushered her in, and tucked the blankets around her as if Kory was one of her own grandchildren.

"T…thank you," Kory whispered, nestled deep in the covers.

Her eyes fluttered closed, becoming increasingly heavy. The nurse slipped out of the room with a small sad smile. "Poor dear." Kory thought she heard as she drifted off into sleep.


End file.
